Something To Talk About
by xdetectivexoliviaxbensonx
Summary: An E/O one-shot songfic to "Let's Give Them Something To Talk About" by Bonnie Raitt. Also, on a totally unrelated side-note, included are a few spoliers to upcoming episodes.


**A/N: A new story already? I know, right? (smiles brightly) Wait until you see what else I have planned for you lovely readers. :-)**

**I came up with this idea in the greatest class ever; World History with Coach Tabor. Ha. You know it's a good class when 'getting off the subject' means doing actual class work. (-:**

**Seriously though, this is my first songfic. So don't hate it to much. It is, after all, E/O. Did you expect anything else? (Don't answer that.)**

**So here it is. A one-shot based off of **_**Let's Give Them Something To Talk About **_**by **_**Bonnie Raitt.**_

**Alright. So I've had a few requests for spoilers of the upcoming April episodes. So I decided to be a nice writer and let you have them. I found these on an SVU message board and TV Guide. If you want the links to the sites, check my homepage.**

**(SPOLIERS)**

**April 15: episode title "Undercover"**

**Olivia goes undercover (no really?) as a female inmate at a woman's prison to catch a guard who happens to be hindering an investigation and raping inmates. Fin goes undercover as a guard and Elliot becomes a lawyer. (He was apparently already outed as a cop to the warden.)**

**Anyway, Olivia gets beaten often and you find out just how dedicated she is to her job. Also, she apparently almost gets raped.**

**Now honestly, who can wait to see Mariska in this? I know I can't.**

**April 22; episode title "Closet"**

**Kurt Foss. He's a reporter. And he's been secretly dating Olivia for months! (gasp) Secretly, meaning no one, not even Elliot knows.**

**This guy is being played by Bill Pullman who, coincidently, also worked with Mariska briefly on another film, **_**Lake Placid.**_

**If you want more spoilers to this, check out **_**Dangerously Close.**_

**(SPOLIERS OVER)**

**Now do you love me or what?**

**Disclaimer: The song isn't mine. And neither is SVU. Though I think I almost have Neal convinced, because Dick is just being a big … well, look at his name!**

**Dick Wolf:**** "Hey!"**

**Me:**** "You know it's true. So stuff it. Ice-T has been looking for a reason to be inducted into my author's notes.**"

* * *

.-.  
_People are talkin', talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
_.-.

"It's only a matter of time, Fin," Munch whispered, throwing another glance at the pair. "One of these days, it's going to happen."

"I know. The only problem now is _when._"Fin replied, again letting his mind speculate.

Munch smirked broadly. "I'm going to win," he declared.

"What? No, I don't think so," Fin argued.

"Why not? I said 10 years. And look at them now!" He gestured to Elliot and Olivia again. "They are going to hit it soon. Real soon."

"No they won't," Fin disagreed. "Elliot's still with Kathy."

"Yeah, and that just _so_ kept him away from _Dani." _Munch spat the name. "It's going to happen."

"They're best friends, John. They love each other. And, though I still think they're in love, it's _definitely _going to take a lot longer for anything to happen. Why would they risk it?"

Munch looked over at the two detectives. Olivia had her hand on his arm and they were staring into each other's eyes, sharing some unknown private joke. Munch smiled to himself.

"I don't think so," he whispered. "I give it another week at most."

* * *

_Oh no, they're at it again. _I rolled my eyes softly. When are those two ever going to stop this mindless bet? It's been going on ever since I joined the precinct.

"Elliot," I smiled, touching his arm gently and pulling him out of his daze. "You'll never guess what John and Fin are talking about."

He allowed a big smile to fill his face. "Let me guess, us again?"

I nodded. "Of course. Did you expect much else?"

.-.  
_They think we're lovers kept under cover  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
_.-.

"They have so much faith in us," Elliot chuckled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes, way too much."

.-.  
_We laugh just a little too loud  
Stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
_.-.

"Do we really do all that?" Elliot asked me seriously. "Honestly?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "I didn't think we did but …"

.-.  
_Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'  
_.-.

Elliot smiled. "Do you think, maybe, they see something we don't?"

Laughing, I replied, "I'm not sure."

"I have an idea," my partner said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, suddenly eager once the light bulb went off in his head.

"They're going to gossip about us, no matter what, right?"

"Yeah?" I whispered, not following.

He leaned closer, "Well, let's _give _them something to talk about."

.-.  
_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
_.-.

"What do you mean, El?" I asked, bending over his desk, also causing my body to get incredibly close to him. I could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"How about love?" he whispered.

.-.  
_How about love?  
_.-.

"You mean, act like we're dating and stuff?" I asked.

He nodded quickly. "Exactly." His face took on a new expression, one that'd I'd never seen on my best friend before. Even when he was talking about Kathy.

_What is this? _I couldn't help but wonder. _Was I being foolish all these years? Did Elliot _really _love me like I loved him?_

.-.  
_I feel so foolish; I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
_.-.

"So what do you say?" Elliot asked, reaching over and taking my suddenly ice-cold hand in his own warm one.

Well what else could I say? "Sounds great," I smirked.

Without even seeming to think about it, he leaned up and kissed me. So soft, so gentle … yet oh so passionate.

When we pulled away, we were smiling from ear to ear. "Wow," I whispered.

"Wow," he agreed.

It took a minute before I finally realized that we were both still in the precinct. That thought sort of _slipped _my mind during our antics.

I stole a glance at Munch and Fin. Fin's mouth was hanging down to the floor and Munch was smirking.

I chuckled quietly, causing Elliot to give me a weird look. "What?"

"I think Munch just won the bet."

.-.  
_Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
_.-.

After that day, it was like Elliot was a constant presence in my head. When he wasn't with me physically, you could bet that my mind was lingering on the feel of his lips on mine.

And, even though I had wondered what it could have been like many times before, there was never anything I could do about it. But now there was. With slight reservations.

When I wanted to kiss him, I would climb from my chair, walk over to him, perch myself on his lap and do just that.

And he would reply so eagerly. It was almost like he had wanted it for all these years too.

But, then night would come. Dreams would constantly fill my head, dreams that, if we acted on them in the workplace, would cause massive mayhem.

Those dreams I couldn't act upon. Because, buried deep in my subconscious when I was having these wild, erotic dreams, I knew that Elliot was still with his wife.

Maybe he was acting out all my fantasies of us with her. Maybe he was just doing this _thing _with me to satisfy Munch and Fin.

Was there really any true way of knowing?

All I could do was hope that he felt the same way.

* * *

"Olivia, baby, can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone?_" Elliot asked, wrapping his soothing arms around my waist.

"Sure thing sweetheart. How about the cribs? I hear they're open now …" I replied, smiling as Elliot's arms tightened on my hips.

* * *

"Okay El. What's up?" I wondered, taking a seat on one of the beds.

"I've been thinking…" He trailed off.

"That's never a good thing," I joked. He looked at me with a torn expression. "El? Are you okay?"

"I love you," he said suddenly, causing me to inhale sharply. "I have for years and this … this _thing _between us. I- they were right."

"I love you too Elliot," I said, smiling as I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I also have for a long time."

And then, the biggest grin I've ever seen appeared on my partner's face. "Thank God," he whispered, encasing my waist in his arms again.

And then his lips lowered to mine.

.-.  
_Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?  
_.-.

"So," Elliot said, sliding his arms around me and pulling my body flush against his chest. I leaned back eagerly. "Are we going to tell Munch and Fin about us?"

.-.  
_Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
_.-.

I smiled and tilted my head back to kiss him. "A little mystery won't hurt them," I answered.

"Well, let's keep not keep it a _mystery _to Kathy, okay?" He chuckled. "I want to be with you."

At this, my grin widened more. "Anything you want El."

"Just you baby," Elliot laughed, placing his lips against my forehead.

.-.  
_A little mystery won't hurt  
_.-.

* * *

A few months later …

* * *

"It's final."

Cragen raised his eyebrows at the two of us. "Really? So you and Kathy are really …"

"Yes," Elliot said simply. "We're over. For good."

Our captain turned his gaze on me. "And Olivia …"

"Yes sir?" I wondered, squeezing Elliot's fingers and lacing them between my own.

"You and Elliot are together?"

.-.  
_Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?  
_.-.

"Of course sir," I laughed. "Did you really expect anything else?"

Cragen sighed and lowered his head into his hands. "You _do _know what this means, right? For your partnership?"

Elliot and I remained silent.

"Anything?" Cragen inquired, probably not wanting to decide which of his two best detectives to transfer out of here.

"I'm going," Elliot stated sharply. "Special Victims is in Olivia's blood. Besides, she's always been much better with the victims than I ever was."

Cragen raised his head and nodded once. "Alright. Well …" The captain picked up a file left abandoned on his desk and began thumbing through it.

"There's a position open in Computer Crimes. And an open spot in Homicide. Then there's Narcotics and -"

"Give me Homicide," Elliot said quickly. "Liv says Computer Crimes is boring. And with everything I've heard from Fin … I don't think Narcotics would be good for me either."

"You got it Elliot," Cragen smiled, raising quickly from his chair and extending his right hand.

"It was a pleasure working with you, Detective Stabler," Cragen announced with a hint of finality in his tone as Elliot shook his hand.

"You too Don."

And that was it. I headed back to my desk and Elliot, after kissing me good-bye and saying he'd see me at home, went off to meet the Homicide team.

"I think I'll actually miss Mr. Rage around here," Fin decided, appearing out of nowhere behind my chair. "He was fun. Especially his cracks about John's _disgusting_ coffee."

I chuckled as Munch walked up behind Fin, a death glare on his aged face.

"Oh shut it _Fin. _You're just angry because I won. That'll be 200 dollars."

Munch smiled while Fin growled, pulling out his wallet from his pocket. As the bills in question appeared in Munch's hand, a beam filled my entire face.

"Actually, I don't think I ever thanked you guys for taking that bet on us," I admitted.

"Thanked us?" Munch took on a confused look. "For betting? Are you feeling okay?"

"It took a rumor for it to happen. But if you two hadn't started it, I don't think Elliot and I would've made it to where we are today."

Fin laughed. "Oh, I think you would've eventually Liv. After all, it _is _true love."

"Yeah," Munch smiled. "Besides, you couldn't have kept that unresolved sexual tension going on much longer."

I laughed. "That is so true."

.-.  
_How about love?  
__How about it baby?  
_.-.


End file.
